Enchanted
by Ceylon
Summary: A new school year has come, Sakuno wants to join the Singing club, Will she be accepted in the auditions? Will Ryoma express his feelings to Sakuno? Read it to find out... I really sucked at summaries! GOMENASAI!


Enchanted

'_It was enchanting to meet you All I know is I was enchanted to meet you' _She sang silently inside the bathroom "Sakuno are you still there you need to go to school now it's already quarter to 8 o' clock. So you better hurry up." Her grandmother shouted "I'm coming down Obaa-chan." She said while she is getting dressed, she went down to the kitchen "Gomen Obaa-chan for waiting…" "It's ok Sakuno, So Sakuno what will enter club this year, is it still Tennis." "Iie Obaa-chan, I decided to enter in the Singing club." "Singing? I never knew that you sing, well except this morning I overheard you singing inside the bathroom." Sumire said with that Sakuno blushed slightly "You know Sakuno it is a great idea that you change club this year I mean I thought that you'll enter the Tennis club again, it's feels good to change for a year awhile right?" "You know Obaa-chan it feels great, Obaa-chan we should be going now." "Your right we should." She said and they both went out of there house and Sumire drove themselves to Seigaku.

In Seigaku, Osakada Tomoka still waits for her best friend to come there in front of the Seigaku _'Sakuno better have a good reason on being late today.' _She thought. Then a van stop in front of the gate and someone came out, and it was Sakuno. "SAKUNO-CHAN!" Tomoka shouted and hugged her friend "T-Tomo-chan…c-can't b-breath…." She said choking from Tomoka's grasp "Gomen Sakuno-chan!" "It's ok Tomo-chan" she said with a sweet smile plastered on her cute face, Many boys have fainted or have nosebleed with her smile they just can't help it but melt, Ryuuzaki Sakuno is one of the prettiest, cutest and beautiful girl in Seigaku, curves started to form, her long auburn hair is not with those childish braids but instead she let down, many of her friends didn't know that she had talent in singing, she has improve in tennis, And she is also an intelligent student, she also has a fan clubs because of her looks, knowledge, and a composer.

It was there 3rd year in Seigaku so in this year many of the boys fall for her, Sakuno and Tomoka went to there classroom and talk about, "So Sakuno, What will you enter club this year? Let me guess it's tennis right?" "Iie Tomo-chan, not this year I wanted to change for this time." "So what club you'll enter?" "Singing." "Really! Sakuno-chan! I thought we will have the same club…" "Why are you entering the Tennis club?" "Yeah. Well good luck Sakuno-chan and by the way before enter the singing club of course you'll have an audition and if they accepted you they will let you perform in the Music festival that will be held for the next 2 weeks." "Really… I'm really getting excited now Tomo-chan!" she said with a cute smile plastered on her face "Ne, Sakuno-chan have noticed that Horio is always looking at me but when I look at him he look away and blushed." "Hehehehehe..."Sakuno chuckled "What Sakuno-chan? Do you know what it means? Please tell me!" "Iie, gomen Tomo-chan but you to know it by yourself...Hehehehehehe..." Sakuno chuckled some more "Mou...Sakuno-chan please tell me..." but suddenly the school bell rang it's was time for there 1st class, Tomoka went to her seat and pouted her mouth when she looked at Sakuno but Sakuno had nothing to do with it all she could do is to chuckled.

It was there club time many of Sakuno's classmates entered the Tennis club, nut none of them has been entered to the club. So another year any Girls tennis club, Sakuno went to the club room of Singing. When she reached there she could only found 7 people who are been accepted to the auditions "Next...*sigh* We need 1 more spot for the Music festival..." said the lady with glasses "Actually there is one more here and her name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno." "The tennis coach granddaughter. Well let her in." "Next Ryuuzaki Sakuno." "Hai. I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno from 3-A and I'm singing _Love you so _by _Natalie_."

* * *

><p>Love you so<p>

Natalie

Ooh  
>Ooh, ooh<br>Ooh, ooh

From the minute that you got my attention  
>I was taken and I have to mention<br>I was trying to not let it show  
>But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go<br>From the way that you came right to me  
>Looking all hot with the style that threw me<br>No one would've ever known it  
>You would be the one who take this heart and hold it<p>

You got that extraordinary way  
>Got to be next to ya every single day<br>You do something that I just can't explain  
>Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me<p>

Ooh, I love you so  
>Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go<br>Yeah  
>Do you know that<br>Ooh, I love you so  
>Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go<br>I just want you to know

You can say say anything you want to  
>No stress 'cause I understand you<br>We got a vibe you can't define  
>Want everyone know that boy is mine<br>We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me  
>You take me there at times<br>I feel I lose control  
>Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding<p>

You got that extraordinary way  
>Got to be next to ya every single day<br>You do something that I just can't explain  
>Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me<p>

Ooh, I love you so  
>Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go<br>Yeah  
>Can you feel it<br>Ooh, I love you so  
>Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go<br>I just want you to know

Please know this  
>I'll always be right here<br>And you don't have to look  
>Nowhere else babe<br>Don't think for a minute  
>This love will change<br>Oh you should know that

Ooh, I love you so  
>Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go<br>Yeah  
>Can you feel it<br>Ooh, I love you so  
>Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go<br>I just want you to know

Ooh, I love you so  
>Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go<br>Yeah  
>Can you feel it<br>Ooh, I love you so  
>Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go<br>I just want you to know

* * *

><p>Everybody in the room stood up clap their hands to Sakuno some are whistling "You are so in Sakuno-san! Now we're complete, Let's introduce ourselves, and by the way I'll be your teacher here in this club and my name is Tanaka Yuna. So what are your names?"<p>

"My name is Daichi Satou and I'm from 3-C."

"My name is Hirohito Takahashi I'm from 1-B."

"Keisuke Fukuda 3-B."

"My name is Akemi Imada I'm from 2-A."

"My name is Emi Imada I'm from 3-C. I'm the older sister of Akemi-chan."

"My name is Natsuki Satou and I'm from 1-A. I'm Daichi nii-san's little sister."

"M-my n-name is M-Megumi N-Nagamine I-I'm from 3-A."

"My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno I'm from 3-A."

"Ok so that's it your practice will start tomorrow and please practice these song I'll be giving to you one of you will have a duet. So good luck tomorrow ok." "Arigatou sensei." They all said in chorus and bowed, Sakuno went towards where Megumi is heading to "Hi Nagamine-san I hope we will be good friends." "Oh! R-Ryuuzaki-san t-thank y-you so much and please y-you can call me Megumi-chan." " Ok but you should also call me Sakuno-chan also." "Hai S-Sakuno-chan" she said shyly, They both went to the cafeteria and eat there lunch together. "Ne, can I seat next to you?" Daichi said to Megumi "H-Hai..." she said while blushing, Sakuno saw this Daichi took a seat next to Megumi and he ate his lunch, he lowered his head so both Sakuno and Megumi will not notice that he was blushing _'I can't believe that Megumi and Satou-sanliked each other...Hehehehe...maybe I should give them a private time.' _She thought "Megumi-chan I'll go on ahead, and good luck with Satou-san." she said and winked at Megumi and she began to blushed on what she meant "B-But Sakuno-chan..." "Bye Bye!" she went away far from them. "Ummm...S-Satou-kun w-what a-are y-your h-hobbies?" "Hmmm...well one of them is singing and I rode a motorcycle and don't worry it's ok to not put up a conversation because I like it when it's silent." "H-Hai." she and smiled at him.

At the Rooftop, Sakuno ate her lunch there she didn't noticed that someone is sleeping there, after she ate her lunch she search inside her bag the lyrics that Tanaka-sensei gave to them and she got it and pulled it out she look at the title of the song and it was her favorite song _'I'm going to sing Enchanted by Taylor Swift... I can do this...' _She thought and she began to breath deeply to get many air so that she could sing properly.

* * *

><p>Enchanted<p>

Taylor Swift

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<p>

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<p>

It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you-<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that you had a great voice Sakuno." a voice from behind her and it was her long time crush Ryoma Echizen, He started calling her first name in there 2nd year they became friends since last year, She didn't know that Ryoma has been growing his feeling towards her, He is always there for in troubles like being bullied by his fangirls, helping in her English homework and he also help her in Tennis. "R-Ryoma-kun. W-Why are y-you h-here?" "Sleeping of course and hiding from the wicked witches of the west." he said and he heard melodious voice it was Sakuno's laughs <em>'She's so cute she laughs. Wait what am I saying she's my friend but I can't help it but to fall in love with her. When will I tell her my feelings, I think it's a good time there were no signs of my dreaded sempais. Its now or never.' <em>He thought "S-Sakuno I-I..." "OUCH! EIJI-SEMPAI YOU STEPPED MY FOOT!" "AH! GOMEN MOMO!" "Momo-sempai, Eiji-sempai what are you doing here?" he said with a deadly aura surrounding him "WAHHH! EIJI-SEMPAI LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" "GOT TO GO OCHIBI!" "You two get back here...Baka." he said and look away and he heard Sakuno's laugh again _'Why is she laughing?' _He thought "I can't believe Ryoma-kun is blushing...Hehehehehehe..." she said between her laughs "Che _'Damn it stop laughing already...how to shut up that laugh...hmmm...heh I think I know.' _He thought Sakuno is still laughing she didn't notice that Ryoma is too close to her and then suddenly she felt a warm on her forehead it was Ryoma kissing her forehead and he pulled away an dlook at the blushing Sakuno "Look who's talking...Hehehehehehe...Mada Mada Dane Sakuno." he said while smirking at her ad he stood up "And by the way watch my practice later I'm going to walk you home." he said and left the blushing Sakuno at the Rooftop _'I can't believe that he kiss my forehead.' _She thought as she touched he forehead.

2 weeks later(A/N:I got lazy typing about there practices so bear with it please.), It was a Thursday afternoon Sakuno is brushing her long auburn hair, She has been practicing her song for the festival to be held in 16th of September and its tomorrow, Tanaka-sensei gave her a day off today because she saw Sakuno practicing her song piece all day long she gave her a time off for a while. Sakuno had nothing else to do but do some household chores that her grandmother wasn't able to do. _'Tomorrows the day, I think that this song can express my feelings to Ryoma-kun, I hope that he understands it.' _She thought, she went to there backyard to get some fresh air _'Tanaka-sensei is right I should be relaxing.' _She thought she open her eyes and she saw that the sun is about to set it was a beautiful scenery _'It's so beautiful, purple, pink, orange and yellow.' _She thought and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the Echizen Household

"When should I tell her? Baka sempais ruined the perfect moment last time, I was about to say it." He said to himself "Ne, Karupin do you think that she will like me too?" "Meow." "Hmm..." he said and he went to his window he saw a beautiful sunset _'It's not really beautiful without Sakuno.' _He thought and he look at the sunset and suddenly a picture of Sakuno smiling pop out his mind and he slightly blushed and he shook his thoughts away. And his phone suddenly ring it was his sempai he answered it

* * *

><p>[Conversation on the phone]<p>

Ryoma: Moshi Moshi

Momo: Oi! Echizen are you busy today?

Ryoma: No, why?

Momo: Hey! you know what you should be doing right now.

Ryoma: What?

Momo: You should at least buy Ryuuzaki-chan a present.

Ryoma: Why? It's not even her birthday.

Momo: What you didn't know?

Ryoma: Just spit the hell out of your mouth.

Momo: Ok ok chill man, geez its just that Ryuuzaki-chan is performing tomorrow in the Music Festival.

Ryoma: I didn't about that. _'So that's why she's singing at the rooftop at that time.'_

Momo: So that you know wha- *beep* *beep* Oi! Echizen he hung up... So young So young...

[End of Conversation on the phone]

Ryoma went to many stores to find a gift for Sakuno then when he was walking he saw what is he looking for (What do you thing it is? Hehehehehe... :3)

Choices:

A. a tennis ball

B. a frilly dress that reached above her knees

C. a Heart shaped nacklace with some lettering in it says : _'I'll always love you.'_

D. a bracelet

Well if your thinking it's letter B well you are making Ryoma a pervert, well Ryoma saw a heart shaped necklace with some lettering in it he went to the shop and bought it. And before he went home he bought with him a ponta so that his pervert father and his idiotic brother wont notice it. _'Tomorrows going to be a long day.' _He thought

* * *

><p>Today is the day, the 16th of September, The Music Festival, There were booths, fun, games at Seigaku. <em>'Announcement: May I call on everyone to go to the gym at excatly 5 pm for the show and 8 pm at the Tennis court for the fireworks display. Thank you' <em>The speaker said and everyone return to there business playing in the booths, Sakuno, Tomoka and Megumi went around "Ne, Megumi-chan have you confessed to Satou-san?" Sakuno said "Ummm..." Megumi blushed with the question "Yo! Ryuuzaki-san Megumi-san Osakada-san!" Megumi know that voice it was Satou "Well here's prince charming Megumi-chan let's go Tomo-chan let's give them a privacy." "Hai Sakuno-chan we should good luck ne Megumi-chan!" she shouted as both pf them walk away from Megumi "Yo! Megumi-san why did the two of left you here?" "Ummm...It's because I needed to tell you something really important. _'It's now or never.' _She thought "What is it? Megumi." he said softly _'I hope that she confess to me because I really like her too i just it's not about the festival.' _He thought "Satou-san..." "Please call me Daichi, it's ok." "O-Ok D-Daichi-kun...ummm...I-I L-like Y-you!" she said it _'I finally said it to him loudly.' _"Finally, You've said I've been waiting for you to say those 3 words from you, Yes I like you too Megumi." and leaned down he kiss her lightly on the lips. Then both of them heard an applause it was there clubmates and Tomoka "Finally Dachi nii-san!" "I'm happy for you." "Good luck you for the two of you." "Megumi tell me he did something perverted." "Finally." "Gambatte! Megumi-chan! Satou-san!" "I can't you two..." "They both grow up so fast." the both of blushed from the comments from there clubmates and Tomoka "T-This is e-embarrising..." "You'll get use to it..." It was already 5 pm this is the invitation and how will the performance will go on;

* * *

><p><em>Music Festival<em>

Today at the GYM 5 pm

A. Introduction- Tanaka Yuna

B. A Message- the Principal

C. Start of the show:

I. Marry You by Bruno Mars- Daichi Satou

II. SPICE! by Len Kagamine- Keisuke Fukada

III. Romeo and Cinderella by Hatsune Miku- Emi Imada

IV. King of Anything by Sara Bareilles- Akemi Imada

V. Just be Friends by Luka Megurine- Natsuki Satou

VI. Strength by Abingdon Boys - Hirohito Takahashi

VII. When your gone by Avril Lavigne- Megumi Nagamine

VIII. Enchanted by Taylor Swift- Sakuno Ryuuzaki

IX. Fireworks by Katy Perry- Everyone

D. Fireworks Display- At the Tennis Court

~End of the Music Festival~

"I can't believe I'm going to be the one whose going to first." Daichi said, Natsuki peek outside the curtain she saw many people and to that she got more nervous, then a hand was placed on her shoulder "It's going to be ok." said Hirohito and Natsuki smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>At the audience, "Oi! Echizen what did you buy for Ryuuzaki-chan?" "How about you?" "Just daisies." "A Necklace." "I that what I heard a necklace...So young..." "Shup up Momoshiro-kun!" "Ah! Ann-chan your here." "When is the show is going to start?" she took a seat next to Momo and Ryoma took a seat beside "Sempai tachi, What are you doing here?" "I forgot to tell you Echizen that they were invited also." Momo said, Then Ryoma took a seat beside Fuji "What did you bought for Ryuuzaki-chan Echizen?" "A necklace. Aww...How sweet of you..." "Why sempai? What did you bought for Sakuno?" "A ring." he said and Ryoma was surprised and jealousy take over "Hehehehehe...I can't believe that you fall for that Echizen, I just bought her some flowers." he said with a smile plastered on his face <em>'I hate it when sempai does that.' <em>He thought. "Good evening and Welcome to the Music Festival, My name is Tanaka Yuna, the teacher who teach these students-" she said that and the lights behind the cutains open and They all noticed that the girls are all in dress and the boys are in tux "These student have natural gifts from God, and it was a good voice and please seat back relax and enjoy the show." everyone clapped there hands "May I call on the Principal for his message to everyone." everyone again clapped there hands "Welcome everyone to the 1st annual Music Festival, Where 8 talented student sing song by there teacher teach them, so I tell you and for those8 people behind the curtains good luck and just relax don't be nervous. That's all Thank you." everyone clapped there hands again, and the lights behind the curtain turn off, then it turned on then instead of 8 people are there but only 1 remained.

"First up he is going to sing 'Marry You by Bruno Mars' there he is Daichi Satou!" then the cutains splits open an dthere he was wearing a white tux and has black necktie, his black is somewhat a little bit messy "Konbanwa minna-san I'm Daichi Satou from class 3-C. And this song is dedicated to you Megumi.

**Marry You**

It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Well, I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard we can go<br>No one will know  
>Oh, come on girl<p>

Who cares if we're trashed  
>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on, girl<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<p>

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing like<br>Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
>Let's just run, girl<p>

If we wake up and you  
>Wanna break up, that's cool<br>No, I won't blame you  
>It was fun, girl<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<p>

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby

Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh

It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

"Megumi, Will you go out with me?" then suddenly Megumi went out to go to the stage and hugged Daichi "YES! I would love too!" she said loudly "KIS!KISS!" "So Megumi are going give them what they want." Daichi said while smirking "H-Hai..." she was silenced by Daichi, Daichi is kissing her on the lips in front of the whole people in Seigaku. "Thank you Daichi for that wonderful performance." then the curtain closed. "Next he is going to sing 'SPICE! by Len Kagamine' here he is give it up for Keisuke Fukada!" "KYAAAA!" screamed by the girls when the curtains are been split open and there he was wearing a white polo his buttons were not button up and he is wearing black pants and his blonde hair were messy "Konbanwa, I'm Keisuke Fukada from class 3-B. Please enjoy the song I'm going to sing for you."

**SPICE!**

gozen yoji no kooru de me wo sama su  
>"kinou dare to doko ni ita?" nante<br>ii nogare to iiwake wo kougo ni  
>tsukaiwake te tanoshin deru<br>"kimi dakedayo " nante ne

beta sugi ... warae chau  
>dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?<br>nigakute hotto na supaisu  
>kimi dake ni ima ageru yo<br>muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o

karadajuu de kanji te?  
>"chokusetsu atte hanashi tainda "<br>mochikake ta boku no nerai atari  
>aishiae ba dou demo yoku naruyo?<br>kagi o ake te rabirinsu he

"aishi teru " da nante ne  
>kakehiki dayo koi no geemu ha<br>ochi ta houga make desho?  
>nigaku te amai shiroppu<br>boku dake ni name saseteyo

kasane ta hada to kimi no teisuto de  
>boku no koto o mita shite!<br>aisuru koto o shira nai  
>boku ni ha kore de choudoii<br>aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai

koi no houga raku desho?  
>nee boku no supaisu<br>kimi dake ni ima ageruyo  
>muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o<br>karadajuu de kanji te!

"KYAAAA!" scremed ny the girls "Thank you Keisuke for that perfomance-" the curtains are now closed also the lights once again but this it's a girl whose going to sing "Next she is going to sing to us 'Romeo and Cinderella by Rin and Len Kagamine' now guys put your hands together for Emi Imada!" then the curtain split open then the only light is in where she was standing Emi is wearing a white gown and she has a red apple "Konbanwa minna-san!I'm Emi Imada from class 3-C please enjoy my song!this song is dedicated to those were in love!"

**Romeo & Cinderella**

watashino koiwo higekino Juliet ni shinaide  
>kokokara tsuredashite...<br>sonna kibun yo

papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
>seizei ii yumewo minasai<br>otonawa mou neru jikan yo  
>musekaeru miwakuno caramel<br>hajiraino suashiwo karameru  
>kon-ya wa dokomade ikeruno?<br>kamitsukanide  
>yasasiku shite<br>nigaimonowa mada kirainano  
>mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine<br>shiranai kotoga arunonaraba  
>shiritaito omou futsuu desho?<br>zenbu miseteyo  
>anatani naraba misete ageruno watashino...<p>

zutto koishikute Cinderella  
>seifuku dakede kakete ikuwa<br>mahouyo jikanwo tometeyo  
>warui hitoni jamasarechauwa<br>nigedashitaino Juliet  
>demo sono namaede yobanaide<br>souyone musubare nakuchane  
>soujanaito tanoshikunaiwa<br>nee watashito ikite kureru?

senobiwo shita nagai mascara  
>ii koni maruyo kitto asukara<br>imadake watashiwo yurushite  
>kuroi lace no kyoukaisen<br>mamoru hitowa kyouwa imasen  
>koetara dokomade ikeruno?<br>kamitsuku hodoni  
>itai hodoni<br>sukini nattetanowa watashi desho

papa wa demone anatano koto kirai mitai  
>watashino tameto sashidasu teni<br>nigitteru sorewa kubiwa desho  
>tsuredashite yo<br>watasino Romeo  
>shikarareru hodo tookue<p>

kanega narihibiku Cinderella  
>glas no kutsuwa oite ikuwa<br>dakarane hayaku mitsuketene  
>warui yumeni jirasare chauwa<br>kitto anokomo soudatta  
>otoshita nante usowo tsuita<br>souyone watashimo onajiyo  
>datte motto aisare taiwa<br>hora watashiwa kokoni iruyo

watashino kokoro sotto nozoite mimasenka  
>hoshii monodake afurekaette imasenka<br>mada betsubarayo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde  
>isso anatano ibasho mademo umete shimaouka<br>demo soreja imi naino

oukina hako yori  
>chiisana hakoni shiawasewa arurashii<br>doushiyou konomamaja watashiwa  
>anatani kiraware chauwa<br>demo watashi yori yokubarina papa to mama wa kyoumo kawarazu  
>souyone sunaode iinone<br>otoshitanowa kin no ono deshita  
>uso tsukisugita Cinderella<br>ookami ni taberareta rashii  
>doushiyou konomamaja watashimo<br>itsukawa taberare chauwa  
>sono maeni tasukeni kitene<p>

"Thank you Emi-san, now let's who's next...Wait I thought that Emi-san doesn't have any sister but she does and she's going to sing 'King of Everything by Sara Bareilles' and here she is Akemi Imada!" then the curtains split open again and there she is wearing pink dress with a tiny crown on her head "Konbanwa!minna-san I'm Akemi Imada, Emi nee-ch's younger sister, please enjoy thie song.

**King of Anything**

Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<br>Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<p>

Keep drinkin' coffee  
>Stare me down across the table<br>While I look outside

So many things I'd say if only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet<br>And count the cars that pass by

You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em<br>But I never asked

So let me thank you for time  
>And try to not waste any more of mine<br>Get out of here fast

I hate to break it you babe  
>But I'm not drowning<br>There's no one here to save

Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<p>

Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<br>Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<p>

You sound so innocent  
>All full of good intent<br>You swear you know best

But you expect me to  
>Jump up on board with you<br>And ride off into your delusional sunset

I'm not the one who's lost  
>With no direction, oh<br>But you'll never see

You're so busy makin' maps  
>With my name on them in all caps<br>You've got the talkin' down, just not the listening

And who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<p>

All my life  
>I've tried<br>To make everybody happy while I  
>Just hurt<br>And hide  
>Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide<p>

Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<br>Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<p>

Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<p>

Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<p>

Let me hold your crown, babe

"Gambatte!Akemi-sama!" some of the boys shouted "Thank you minna-san."then the curtains closed "Thank you Akemi, now there is another one but this time the sister of Daichi Satou and she's going to sing 'Just be Friends by Luka Megurine' her she ia Natsuki Satou." Then the curtain opened and Natsuki is wearing a white dress and black boots and has tiara made up of flowers "Konbanwa!minna-san I'm Natsuki Satou Daichi nii-san's little sister I'm from class 1-A this song is dedicated for those people who are in a break up." "Ne, Tezuka I think this sons is for you." "Shut up Fuji or you'll run 50 laps around the GYM." he said sternly "Buchou, has a girlfriend?" "Yeah but break up with her." " Why?" "Because he said that he doesn't like a girlfriend who is wearing clothes that are had exposed most of her body." "Ah." "Fuji tomorrow you'll be running around the GYM 100 laps for telling it to Echizen." "Hai, Hai." he said.

**Just be Friends**

Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends Just be friends...<p>

ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni  
>wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na<br>kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku  
>bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana<p>

wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa  
>motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO<br>sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi  
>boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana<p>

yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de  
>agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro<br>iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande  
>sen wo nuita<p>

koe wo karashite sakenda  
>hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku<br>hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa  
>nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo<p>

futari wo kasaneteta guuzen  
>anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni<br>shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita  
>kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida<p>

All we gotta do Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
>Just be friends Just be friends...<p>

kidzuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni  
>ochita kaben hiroiageta to shite<br>mata saki modoru koto ha nai sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi

bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama

omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo  
>kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo<br>ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita  
>bokura no kokoro wa toge darake da<p>

omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de  
>kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro<br>aishiteru no ni hanare gatai no ni  
>boku ga iwanakya<p>

kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga  
>bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru<br>kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami  
>sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada<p>

futari wo tsunaideta kizuna  
>hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku<br>sayonara aishita hito koko made da  
>mou furimukanai de arukidasunda<p>

ichido dake ichido dake  
>negai ga kanau no naraba<br>nando demo umarekawatte  
>ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo<p>

koe wo karashite sakenda  
>hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku<br>hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa  
>nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo<p>

futari wo tsunaideta kizuna  
>hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku<br>sayonara aishita hito koko made da  
>mou furimukanai de arukidasunda<p>

kore de oshimai sa

"Thank you very much Natsuki Satou, I think many of our are touch by your song." then the curtains closed and the lights turned off, Then it turn on again this time its a boy "Next he will sing 'Strength by Abingdon Boys' here he is Hirohito Takahashi!" the curtain opened and it was him Hirohito is weraing white polo insde the black coat and his pants has patches "Konbanwa!minna-san I'm Hirohito Takahashi from 1-B,please listen to this song especially to those who does need strength."

**Strength**

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete  
>afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa de boku o nazoru kara<p>

tarinai kasho o tada umeau you ni kimi o motometeita  
>fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake o kakiatsumete<p>

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai o  
>sadame to iu nara<br>nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga  
>ima mo okizari no mama...<p>

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite  
>kosureru tamashii o me o iru kirameki ga futari o tsutsunde<p>

deawanakereba kizutsukeau koto sae mo nakatta no ka na?  
>mogareta hane no itami ni yorisoi nagara sotto nemurou<p>

modorenai kara kaerenai kara  
>inochi o karashite<br>toozakaru ano hi to nakusu bakari no kono ude ga  
>kimi no nukumori ni kogarete...<p>

dare mo ga chigau sabishisa mochiyotte asu o hoshigaru kedo  
>kimi ga mezashita yogorenaki sono tsuyosa de boku o kowashite<p>

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori o  
>sadame to nazukete<br>nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga  
>ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama...<p>

"KYAAAA!HIROHITO-SAMA!" Some girls shout out his name "Thank you." then the curtain closed and also the lights "Next here she is going to sing 'When your gone by Avril Lavigne' and here she is Megumi Nagamine." then the cutains and the lights opened and there she is Megumi is wearing a black tube dress and wears black high heels "Konbanwa!minna-san I'm Megumi Nagamine from class 3-A. this song is dedicated to all who are in a relationship." "Oi! Echizen I think this song is perfect for you." "Che." "Ne, Echizen do you think you'll die when Ryuuzaki-chan has a boyfriend?" "No, _'Yes'_."

**When your gone**

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>[ From : .netread/a/avril-lavigne-lyrics/when-you_ ]  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<p>

And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

Some in the Audience are crying especially girls "Thank you Megumi for that performance." the the curtains and the lights are now closed "Next she is going to sing 'Enchanted by Taylor Swift' here she is Ryuuzaki Sakuno!" "SAKUNO-SAMA!" most of the boys are screaming her name, and there she is Sakuno is wearing a yellow gold tube gown "Konbanwa! minna-san I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno from 3-A, please enjoy this song I'm going to sing for you." "Ne, Echizen can I go out with Ryuuzaki-chan." "Yadda." "Why?" "because some is already first to her." "Hmm...Really?" "Yup." _'She looks like a princess in that gown, yellow gold does fit to her.' _He thought

**Enchanted**

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<p>

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<p>

It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>[ From: . ]  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<p>

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

"Thank you Sakuno-san, and now there final song 'Fireworks by Katy Perry' and here they are the members of the Singing club.

One by one they came out and the last one to got out is Sakuno, "Thank you for listening to our songs and now here is our last song!"

**Fireworks**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

(*BOOM* *BOOM*)

Students got curious, so the singing club still singing while walkingoutof the stage and run towards outside the GYM, and the students followed them.

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

"Wow!" "Kirei!"It's so beautiful!" "This is the best!" many students are saying those thing while looking up, They didn't noticed that Sakuno is already not with the club now, also Ryoma he run towards where less people are and look for Sakuno. There he found her there looking also up the sky _'She's so beautiful, scratch that GORGEOUS!' _he thought. he went towards her silently from behind and hugged her "It's so beautiful Ryoma-kun isn't it?" "Not more than you." "Umm...Thank you..." Ryomapulled away from the hugged and went in front of Sakuno "Sakuno we been friends for a long time, I wanted more than that , So Sakuno w-will y-you go out with m-me?" he waited for her answer all he recieve is a tight hug from Sakuno and whispering something that he can't understand "I l-love y-you too R-Ryoma-kun..." all she get for a reply is a kiss on the lips and fireworks started to fly in the sky_._

~The End~

~YEAH! I finished it!YATTA! _ I started making it at 5 pm at afternoon (Philippine time) and I finished it 10 pm in the evening (Philippine time) please I need reviews! Thanks for reading it!

~MsAuburnAngel930 :)


End file.
